The Saiyan Hybrid
by SSJ Kstanv
Summary: All is normal with the timeline Goku was born, Planet Vegeta is blown up, and Frieza's son was sent to age 793... what you never heard that one well read to find out more about the Saiyan hybrid half Saiyan half Arcosian(Frieza race).
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by the name of gine name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like "this" means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

"Sir are you sure we should destroy the saiyan planet, they're our strongest allies," asked Zarbon.

Frieza looked over at Zarbon, and his glare shot a shiver down his spine. "Zarbon is the prince and my son off the planet?" asked Frieza.

"Yes sir," he said. Zarbon turned around to see a little boy hiding behind one of the soldiers. "Sir, your son, is here."

"Hmph, Kyle come here immediately," Frieza said as he turned his head slightly. "Are you sure it was a saiyan who defeated me in the future?".

"Yes father he had pointed hair going in different directions and claimed to be a saiyan from a place called Earth?" responded Kyle. "Father you won't hurt Prince Vegeta will you?".

"No son that was your only request and I will fulfill it, now Kyle I recommend you watch this, but you must prove yourself to me so go kill one of my top soldiers over there " Frieza without even looking pointed in the direction of a soldier standing in a far corner.

"Dodoria I give you full authority to kill my son if needed but if you fail and he defies to kill you, which I understand him being only 6, I will kill you so fight like your life depends on it, because it does."

"Umm yes sir," said Dodoria. "This will be too easy; it has to be he is half saiyan".

Dodoria launched himself at the kid and swung a strong right fist. Kyle moved his head slightly to the left causing the punch to go slightly over the shoulder.

Furious Dodoria kept swinging frantically every punch missing. Kyle not even moving from his position punched Dodoria sending him flying.

"What is this kid!?, Fine I'll just have to blow him to bits". Dodoria flew up and put all his energy into his hands and fired a powerful ki blast.

Kyle looked at it and froze he had never had to deal with ki before.

"Fire ba.."started Zarbon, Frieza had hit him across the room

"He doesn't need your help he may look like a saiyan, but he is my son!" yelled Frieza.

During all this Kyle was thinking of what to do then an image of his father and Vegeta but Vegeta was grown and was wrapped in his father's tail badly bruised.

Kyle's eyes turned white, and the ki blast hit him there was a fiery explosion. "That will teach the kid and may move me up in the ranks." Dodoria said smiling.

Once the smoke cleared, there was Kyle no scratches, not even a bruise. His aura rose, and the floor beneath him began to crack the Scouters in the room began to explode from his power.

"I will not lose to the likes of you, I will surpass you and kill you!" screamed Kyle. His hair and aura turned bright gold, while his eyes turned green.

Dodoria scared shot another ki blast this time Kyle didn't let it hit. He had caught it and thrown it aside.

Kyle crossed his hands and opened them each hand had a white glow. "HELLS LIGHT!" a massive ki wave had been released and hit Dodoria. Frieza and his soldiers watched as Dodoria was obliterated into just dust.

Kyles hair went back to black and fell to its normal position. Frieza surprised by his son's transformation took it off as a defect of him being half saiyan.

"Well son you have proven your worth and deserve to sit next to me," Frieza said smiling. "But first I'll need you to go to the future once more to make sure it was the Saiyans who defeated me".

"Alright Father," Kyle said weakly as he stumbled over to the time machine station. It was the only one they had as they had found it while conquering a planet. It was the size of an average two story house and was fit with a gravity training room and food to last up to 10 years. When traveling if you go say 59 years it will take the person inside actually only eight years.

"Okay sir we are ready to send him off to age 762" spoke one of the scientists.

"Then what are you waiting for," said Frieza.

As the scientist hit the launch button, the time machine lets off a loud siren and took off.

"Oh no," said the scientist. The destination had changed and sent him to 793.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thank you all who read till the end I spent 5 hours on this so please stick around as it only gets better as what will Kyle do when he runs into Vegeta 59 years from then, and Pan who will be the same age as Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2 Boyfriend?

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like " _this_ " means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

Kyle not knowing of his new sudden trip to age 793 was thinking he would only be on the ship for 2 months or so. He soon found out he was wrong.

(1 year later) Kyle by now has figured how to check the settings on the ship and noticed the date has changed. " _Well I got nothing else better to do then to train_ " Kyle thought. Kyle started his training at 20x planet vegeta's gravity. The weight was strong on his knees.

(2 years later) As the years go by inside the time machine kyle knows that outside that time is moving by faster. Also while he moves on more and more information will appear on the information monitor. "Breaking news Cell defeated by 11 year old saiyan" reported the monitor.

(5 years later) Kyle is now able to train under 1000x vegeta's normal gravity. And as time went by he would get visions of time periods he wasn't present for. While Kyle was training under 500x gravity for the first time he witnessed A Pink blob fighting fighters on the planet earth. Kyle now has figured out it to be a side effect from time travelling.

(1 day later) "Okay Kyle, don't freak out it'll only be your first time speaking to human life in 8 years, on a different planet, in a different timeline." Kyle thought. The door opened with a huge bang to reveal a building. "Orange star high?" Kyle said.

"Who are you" came a voice. Kyle had been so distracted he didn't realize there were tons of people around him. "Umm im Kyle" responded Kyle nervously.

"EVERYONE BACK UP" yelled a voice. Everyone backed up to reveal a girl about kyles age. "Hey who are you… wait you're a saiyan aren't you." said the girl. "Umm ya how did you know and who are you" said Kyle.

"The names Pan and you have a tail silly" laughed the girl. "Oh ya I guess" Kyle laughed a little bit. "Oh ya almost forgot..EVERYONE MOVE IT'S JUST A EXPERIMENT FORM CAPSULE CORP!"

"Oh ya that makes sense…" "that boy was kind of cute" "does he go here?" murmurs came from the crowd as they walked away. "Okay now that that's done come with me" said pan walking away. "Why" responded Kyle "Dang you ask a lot of questions, just follow me" she said.

"Umm pan where is this place?" "This is my ex-boyfriend's house" she said. "What's and boyfriend?" asked Kyle. "Umm well when two people like each other they get in a relationship" responded Pan. "Oh were i come from we call those wives" said Kyle. "We have those to dumbass" said pan. "Now follow me".

"Pan why are you going through his clothes" questioned Kyle. "Because you look too much like an saiyan and my planet doesn't like your kind since the incident with Vegeta, now put these on" responded Pan. ( _Pan pulls out a black shirt and tan pants) "_ Ok" responded Kyle. ( _Kyle takes of shirt and pants_ ) "I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT HERE, OH GOD COVER UP IM ONLY 14!" screamed Pan. ( _Kyle puts on clothes and him and pan fly off to her house_ ) "Mom, Dad i'm home this is my friend Kyle he is from out of town." yelled Pan. _Silence. "Hmm must be getting groceries or something" "_ Kyle go hang out in my room i'm gonna go talk to my grandpa about what to do with you stay here" said pan. (Pan flew away).

" _Hmm i'm bored_ " Kyle thought. Pans room was big it was colored black with a whole bunch of posters and such. Her dresser was open with clothes all over the place. " _Maybe she has more clothes for me_ "

"Pan I'm home" videl said as she walked in. " _Hmm no response maybe she is in her room_ " "Her room must be dirty i'll go clean" Videl thought as she grabbed the broom. Videl opened the door to see Kyle holding pans underwear and her bra on his head. "Hi im Kyle" said kyle confused. "PERVERT!" yelled videl as she broke the broom over Kyles head. Kyle confused just looked at videl. "Hmm a strong one than fine here hyaahhhh" videl screamed while throwing a kick at Kyle. Kyle caught it with ease.

Gohan came home and talked with videl about Kyle. (Pan still isn't home). "Who is he, he is strong and i mean really strong" said videl. "I know i came home because I felt his energy its strong almost as strong as buu". Said Gohan "Well i'm going to call pan as i feel she has something to do with it" said Videl.

(Two minutes later) Pan appeared out of nowhere with her grandfather Goku. "Hi dad" said Pan. "Pan we need to talk now" said gohan angrily. "About what" asked pan nervously. About him gohan said pointing to the kitchen where Kyle was eating up a storm. "Ummm" said pan. " _Think pan think what's an excuse_?" "He's my boyfriend!" screamed Pan.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like " _this_ " means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

"Father did you know about this" asked Gohan. Gohan looked away from pan and looked at Goku. Goku looked at pan and saw the worry in her eyes.

"No Pan had actually came to me to ask about him" said Goku. Pan looked at her grandpa surprised. Her grandfather never lied at least not that she had ever heard before, well i guess he didn't lie she had come to ask about Kyle and if grandpa knew about another saiyan.

"Well Pan why was he in your room and why weren't you with him" asked Gohan. "Well you see i was waiting to tell you and Grandpa called so i whe.."

"Hey Pan can I take my tail out it hurts in these pants" stated Kyle. Videl almost fainted not thinking Kyle meant saiyan tail. * _Kyle pulled out tail_ * * _Gohan gave goku and pan both a deep stare_ *

"Well your boyfriend is a saiyan anything else i should know Pan" Gohan said angrily. "Ummm well he came in a Time Machine" said Pan. "WHAT! Let me see it" said Gohan.

* _Pan pulled out the capsule with the Time Machine_ * "Umm Dad he isn't evil I swear" said Pan. "I'll be the judge of that, every saiyan we have encountered so far has been evil so Father"

Goku looked at Gohan. "You want to spar our new found friend" asked Gohan. "You bet I do, what about it Kyle you want to fight!". Kyle surprised looked at Pan almost as if he needed permission. "Umm sure but I warn you that I've been training under 1000x gravity and A scouter stop measuring my power over 3 years ago"

Goku laughed and got into fighting position. "Let's go then" said Goku. *Goku leaped at Kyle and hit him square in the face, Kyle went flying through a wall* " _Oh I didn't Think he would be this strong I'm going to need to use more power_ " *Kyle stood up and started charging* This time when goku leaped to swing again Kyle dodged. "Wow you're quick, but you aren't using your full power go all out" Confused Kyle agreed and charged to 100% Power.

Kyle flew at goku and this time the result was different Kyle was able to get 3 successful punches in before goku blocked the rest. "Wow looks like were dead even" said Goku. "Looks like I'll take it up one notch" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku's hair and aura suddenly turned gold. "Kyle i ask you have you ever seen a Super saiyan before" *Kyles eyes turned White* He saw visions of His father and Goku then new images of Gohan vs Cell and lastly goku vs Buu* "I Will Kill YOU!"

Kyle's Hair turned gold only this time his hair grew a lot longer than before,and Lightning surrounded his aura. Both Goku and Gohan looked at Kyle in ah. "A SSJ3 no way" said Goku. Goku only got his last word out before Kyle was on top of him no mercy in any punch. Kyle Leaped in the air and Got a Ki Blast ready "HELLS LIGHT" Kyle yelled as he shot the blast.

"Oh no that could destroy the planet" Gohan yelled. Goku was to hurt from when Kyle beat him he couldn't even fire back. Suddenly the ki blast was fired back into space. Then a man with blue hair appeared above Kyle and knocked him to the floor. "Who are you" Kyle said weakly. "The names Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like " _this_ " means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

"P..puhh..prr… Prince Vegeta!" said Kyle

"Hmph another Saiyan, starting to think frieza couldn't wipe anyone out." said Vegeta

"Why is your hair blue, saiyans are only supposed to have black hair!" said Kyle confused. "It's a transformation called Super Saiyan Blue, and look at yourself you have golden hair you're a Super Saiyan 3."

"Now kid power down I wanna know who you are" said Vegeta. *Kyle Calmed down and went back to base* *Vegeta powered down*. "Thanks a lot for the help Vegeta, hehe" said goku laying against a tree. "Shut up Kakarot is your fault for not going all out!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Kid whos your parents" Said vegeta. *Kyle grinned at Vegeta* "Hmph haven't changed since the day I left have you, well my parents were Gine and Lord Frieza himself". "FRIEZA!" yelled Both Gohan and Goku. *Vegeta just stood in awe* "K..K..Kyle is that you" said Vegeta. "Where have you been you just disappeared that day and never came back."

"I was heading here in the time machine" said Kyle. "Vegeta are you crying?" said Goku. NO KAKAROTT!, well Kyle you can stay at Capsule Corp for now I want to see your power."

*Pan finally got out of her father's grasp as ran to Kyle* "Kyle are you alright did Vegeta hurt you too bad" said pan as she looked around Kyles body. "I'm fine Pan let me go I wanna go with Vegeta".

*Over at Capsule Corp*

Vegeta who's the kid, wait he has a tail he isn't a Saiyan is he!" said Bulma. "He is an old friend" said Vegeta. *Bulma looked at Kyle* " _How can he be Vegeta's friend he is too young he looks 14_ " *Kyle caught Bulmas glance* "Umm Vegeta is this your Wife, she looks old?" asked Kyle.*Vegetas eyes almost popped out of his head* "Uh oh he probably shouldn't have said that" said Goku. *Bulma hits Kyle above the head* "All you saiyans are the same so rude" yelled Bulma.

"Mom why are you yelling" asked a girl with Blue hair. *The girl looked at Kyle* "ooh Pan why don't you and your friend come to my room I just got a new phone I want to show you" the girl said. "Who's that Vegeta" asked Kyle. "That's my daughter Bra" said Vegeta "DAUGHTER you have a Daughter Vegeta!" responded Kyle. "Yes now go she wants to show you her gadget"

*In Bras Room*

"Woah your room is big and you have lots of clothes Ima look" said Kyle. "Pan whos the cutie, he your boyfriend?" Bra whispered to Pan. "NO!, he's a Saiyan from the past." whispered Pan. "So he's free game is what I hear, or do you like him". said Bra.*Pans Cheeks turned Bright Red*.

"Ohhh I like these" said Kyle. "Oh ya you can have them there trunks old clothes he grew out of them." *Kyle took off all his clothes*"Kyle I thought I told you that you can't take off your underwear in front of girls like this" said Pan. " _Woah its Big_ " thought Bra *Kyle put on a Purple Leather Jacket and some black Pants* .


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like " _this_ " means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

"So Kyle do you have a Girlfriend" asked Bra. "Hmm back at Pan's house she said i was her boyfriend but other than that no" responded Kyle. "You lied to me" Bra said to Pan, "NO I didn't, it was just a cover" said Pan. "Kyle, Pan, Bra, Vegeta wants you in the gravity chamber!" shouted Bulma.

*In the Gravity Chamber* (In this timeline Bra is a fighter)

*Bra got there first* "Hmphh Dad 1000x earth gravity don't you think that's a little much" *Pan got there next* "Wow the sudden push on the knees is weird" *Kyle was last* Hehe Vegeta what is this child play only doing 100x Gravity" laughed Kyle. "Dumbass what do you train at?" said Vegeta. "My highest was 10000x Planet Vegeta's gravity. "WHAT thats 100000x earth's gravity" yelled Vegeta. "Well you still can't control your Super Saiyan, so we just need to find something you care about, hmmm what oh what" *Vegetas eyes glanced at Pan* " _That will work_ " Vegeta thought.

"Computer turn Gravity to 5000x gravity" said Vegeta "YES VEGETA" the computer responded. *The gravity in room changed and both Pan and Bra fell to the floor, Vegeta picked bra up and threw her out of the gravity room and locked the door* "Ow Vegeta that hurts" said Pan. "Vegeta what are you doing" said Kyle.

"Computer turn Gravity to 7000x gravity" said Vegeta "YES VEGETA" the computer responded. *The gravity in room changed and Pan screamed* "Vegeta this hurts plz stop" cried Pan. "Vegeta!" yelled Kyle. Bra screamed from the other side of the door.

"Computer turn Gravity to 10000x gravity" said Vegeta "VEGETA SIR I'VE SCANNED A HEALTH SIGNITURE GETTING LOW SHOULD I TURN OFF? " the computer responded. "No continue" said Vegeta. *Pan was no longer talking or crying* "Dad please you're gonna kill her" screamed Bra. Kyles Eyes turned white as he saw Himself, Frieza and Vegeta.

*Frieza had his foot on Kid Vegeta's Head* "Father Please stop he didn't mean it, please spare him" said Kid Kyle. "Very well" said Frieza. *Frieza Kicked Vegeta across the room*

"kyle help…." Pan murmured *Kyle Dashed at her but Vegeta hit him away* "Show me Kyle, show me your power or she will die!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta Move, move now" said Kyle. "Or what Kyle You'll kill me, ugh such a disappointment" said Vegeta. Kyle Swung at Vegeta and he dodged easily and countered with a knee the stomach. "Computer turn gravity to 120…" Vegeta started. "STOPPP, STOP NOW, NO MORE DEATH PAN I'LL SAVE YOU" Kyle shouted. Kyles hair grew as he went into SSJ3. "Yes Kyle remember this feeling, remember this anger." said Vegeta. *But Kyles Power did not stop, his transformation was done but his power kept rising. "Unbelievable" said Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Kyle then He was gone, so was pan he was Alone.

There was a whole in the roof and he saw Kyle with pan over his soldier. "I Learned this one from you Vegeta." said Kyle. "GALLIKKK GUNNN!" Kyle yelled as he launched the ki wave at Vegeta. The gravity room blew into bits but vegeta had made it out. "GRR i won't miss this time i'll protect the ones i love at all co…" Kyle started. "Oh Vegeta always getting carried away with kids nowadays." said the person behind kyle. The figure had karate chopped Kyle and knocked him out. "Whis,Lord Beerus I'm so sorry" said Vegeta in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the first Fanfiction made SSJ Kstanv, now you may be wondering what this is so here's a brief description..

If you've watched my youtube roleplay, you'll know the main character is a boy named Kyle. This boy had trained for 7 years within the hyperbolic time chamber to come out and find the world he left not the same way; this is not that story.

This is the story of Kyle a young Saiyan born on planet Vegeta whose father was none other than FRIEZA the wicked tyrant. Mother is a low-class Saiyan going by name of Gine.

Interesting?

All was short lived until Frieza couldn't deal with the fact that the Saiyan race may defy him, so he sent his young boy into the future to learn if they would. Kyle came back with news that his father was defeated by a Super Saiyan in the future.

I'll leave the rest for the story, oh when text like " _this_ " means that the character is thinking in his/her mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ or anything DBZ related, and any other names/references are out of total coincidence.

Now the part you came here for the Fanfiction: The Saiyan Hybrid.

"Ahh Vegeta you and Goku aren't so different after all" said Whis. "And selfish too,You were willing to sacrifice Goku's Granddaughter to feed your curiosity, I think i should just kill you all for you ignorance Vegeta" stated beerus.

"Ughhh, why is everyone is always hitting me when i'm not looking? said Kyle. "Kyle shut it beerus is here" Vegeta Whispered. "Pan are you alright"Kyle asked Pan. "Huh...where am I" asked Pan. "What happened Here!" Came a Voice. Bulma was standing there only seeing a injured Pan and Kyle with the gravity room machine destroyed, not to mention the God of Destruction. "Oh lady Bulma how nice to see you" said Whis.

"Kyle you saved me" said Pan. "I wouldn't called it saved I wasn't going to kill you" said Vegeta as he rolled his eyes. "Hey what's up with the funny looking Cat and the dude with a funny haircut" asked Kyle. *Both Bulma's and Vegeta's eyes widened and looked at Beerus to see his reaction*

"Weird?..WEIRD...WEIRD!" Yelled Beerus. Beerus charged at Kyle ready to kill, but of course Whis appeared in front of him and held him back."Lord Beerus I will not stand to watch you destroy a Planet with the best food in the Universe" said Whis. "Bulma would you mind bringing Lord Beerus a cup of noodle" "No not at all, _Stupid Ignorant Cat_ "

"Vegeta why would you do that to Pan?" asked Kyle. "I needed to test your power you can't be Pan's Girlfriend if you can't Protect her" "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND THAT WAS A COVER STORY!" Pan yelled. "That's not what Kakarott told me" said Vegeta smirking as he said it. *Pan Blushed* *Bra also blushed*

*Bulma came back outside with Trunks and and the food for Beerus* "Woah What happened here!" Yelled Trunks. "Kyle destroyed the place isnt he so strong" Bra said gazing at Kyle. "Who's Kyle?" "Hey Im Kyle i'm the Son of the Saiyan Gine and Arcosian Frieza" said Kyle. "FRIEZA" yelled Trunks as he turned Super Saiyan. "Trunks don't even think about it this may be Frieza's son, but he is also Kakarot's Brother.

DISCLAIMER: You're probably Thinking SSJ_Kstanv goku never met his mother so how does Vegeta know that she is Goku's Mom? Well this is my story and im going to believe that Vegeta knows something about Kyle that he doesn't :).

"Goku's Brother!" Yelled Bulma, Pan, Trunks and Berrus at the exact Same time. "Well isn't this a Fun day, so a saiyan from the past come here, gets caught at pan's house beats down goku, destroys CC in SSJ3 and is Goku's brother not to mention Frieza's son." said Whis. "Wow so much in one day if we weren't ourselves any normal person would have lost their mind if this all happened to them." said Bulma.

DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I have fucked up the timeline in this story trunks and goten are 15 like Kyle and Pan dont look at it any other way.

*Pan explained everything to Trunks* *Trunks looked at Kyle* "Hmphh I don't trust him" Trunks whispered to Pan "Huh why not he looks so peaceful, I mean look at him joking with your father, have you ever seen your father that happy?" Pan whispered Back as they watched Kyle. *Kyle and Vegeta were laughing in the corner while Beerus and Whis were eating their cup of noodle* "I guess you're right, but Pan do you trust him, I mean you were there both times when Kyle went Crazy in SSJ3 was his face the same lovable happy face?" asked Trunks. "Well no but you heard the stories of when my dad first went SSJ it was hard for him to control it, Kyle went SSJ3 that had to have took his brain over to kill all right?" I don't know pan, but if he is Frieza's son there has to be something we don't know."

-CHAPTER END-


	7. Chapter 7

2 years have passed since Kyle landed on earth. Him and Pan are the best of friends. Kyle spends most of his time training with Vegeta and trunks. Trunks on the other hand has not learned to trust Kyle. Kyle has mastered the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Kyle has learned most of earth's ways and fits right in like he has been there the whole time. We begin with trunks and Kyle training.

*Kyle and trunks are training in the HTC to try and catch up with Goku and Vegeta* "Hey Kyle" asked trunks as he was dodging ki blasts from Kyle. "Hmm what trunks" said Kyle. "Well don't you think it would be smarter to train in base form not Super saiyan?" "Yea it would but then it wouldn't be as fun. We still have another 4 months before we have to leave." said Kyle. "Hmph here let's do this, you train with me in base and i'll teach you a new technique that multiplies you battle power based on your opponent." Kyle Stopped fighting and looked at trunks.

"Deal, but teach me first" said Kyle. "Alright it's called the sadistic beam" SADISTIC BEAM: A Beam that will raise your battle power by 10x and lower your opponent's power by 10x. DOWNSIDE: In 30 minutes the roles switch and you become 10x weaker and your opponent become 10x stronger(I did this so trunks wouldn't have to explain anything). "Isnt that kind of pointless we have Super Saiyan" asked Kyle. "Think of it like this if out power level is 10 and our opponents is 10000, we stand no chance even in Super saiyan as our power would only be 500 and in Super Saiyan 2 its 1000 so we stand no chance. But if we use this our base power is 100. Than plus our Super Saiyan two our power is 10000 and he will have a divided power level of 1000." Explained trunks.

"But in thirty minutes he will have a power level of 10000 and we will have a level of 10" said Kyle. "Yes it means you have to beat your opponent in 30 minutes, were going to train with this move and figure out how to perfect it." said Trunks. "Well how do you use it?"Kyle asked "Like this" trunks said shooting a green beam and Kyle. It wrapped around Kyle felt a painful shock while Trunks aura turned green. "You Jerk" Kyle almost yelled. Trunks rushed Kyle. "Jokes on you Trunks were about the same power level in base using this technique."

*29 minutes later* "Hey trunks" said Kyle still dodging attacks from trunks. They were both really tired. "What" Trunks said not letting up. "Have you checked the time?" Kyle said. As he said it Kyle's aura turned green and trunks felt a painful shock. "Tables Have turned" Kyle said smirking. Kyle Beat on trunks for the next thirty minutes. *Kyle and Trained the Technique for 2 months leaving them 2 months left*. "Trunks, Goku showed me this one technique that he never perfected can we try to do it?" "Perfecting techniques isn't easy Kyle and if Goku couldn't do it i don't think anyone can, what is it anyway?" Here ill just show you, KAIOKEN!" Kyle screamed as his aura sparked red.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is made up( If you somehow didn't know that by now) so all the characters age are up to how I see them to be. Ill leave a little chart to give and example.

Kyle 17(arrived at 14, 2 years on earth, 1 year in htc)

Pan 16

Trunks 17

Goku and Vegeta: Idk they are hard to tell

Gohan 30

Videl 30

Bra or burma 16

Now back to story

Kyle and Trunks walked out of the HTC and were met with smiling faces of Pan and Bra. (Pan Ran to Kyle and gave him a hug, Kyle started to blush and looked at Bra) "So how was it" asked pan letting go. "It was fine me and trunks trained well and now we know a new technique" said Kyle. (Bra walked up to Kyle and gave him a hug) "Good to see you made it out alive" Bra joked. "OH come on, i'm your brother where's my appreciation" Trunks said. "Oh quiet now i'm going in there you too better have not stunk up the place".

(Pan and Bra entered the HTC and the door closed) "Hey Kyle" said Goku appearing out of nowhere. "Hey Goku, I have something I want to show you…" Kyle started. "Kyle save the two things we did in their as a secret" snapped trunks. "Ahhhhh now you got me excited" wined Goku. "Fine Kyle you show him the sadistic beam but not the second technique" said Trunks.

(Kyle and Goku flew off to an abandoned hillside) "Ready Kyle" goku said getting in fighting stance. "Ready" Kyle said standing in a stance similar to Frieza's. (Kyle Shot the sadistic beam at Goku it landed perfectly). "Ow that's what you guys learned, I feel my power leaving me" said goku. (Kyle explained the technique and how they adjusted it to an hour and a 15% decrease.) "Well what an interesting technique, now let's get started". (Kyle and Goku fought, in Goku's SSJB form Him and Kyle were even due to sadistic beam and SSJ for Kyle). "I can't hold this off any longer Goku, watch this" said Kyle. "KAIOKEN X40" said Kyle. "KYLE NO IT WILL KILL YOU…." screamed goku. (But to goku's surprise Kyle stood there unshook even in 40x kaioken mixed with SSJ) "Hmph well doesn't matter Kyle look at the time, time's up" said Goku. Kyle Lost both SSJ and Kaioken and lost sight of Goku. Kyle felt and hard punch to the gut and woke up in A bed at CC.

"Oh my Kami He is awake" screamed Bulma. (Since Kyle has arrived on Earth he has been living at CC with Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra. Bulma treats Kyle like one of her own and Vegeta still treats Kyle like his friend.) "How long have I been out?" asked Kyle. "You've been out for a week dear" responded Bulma. (Goku appeared with vegeta and started to scratch his head.) "A WEEK, what happened" yelled Kyle. "Kakarott used too much power while you were in a weakened state and knocked you straight threw a mountain." said Vegeta. "Kyle I saw you perfected the Kaioken technique with super saiyan, but you need to be careful using sadistic beam as once that time ran out my power overflowed and I almost killed you, senzu beans didn't even wake you up. "Well Goku ima let you in on a secret..the kaioken..it has further reaches..i call it…" Kyle passed out. "God damn it, i wanna know" winned goku. "Shut it Kakarott" scolded Vegeta.

Kyle slept for another day and woke up feeling good as new. Goku had went to talk to the omni King about something while pan and bra were training in the gravity room with trunks. *Kyle walked into gravity room* "Hmmm" thought Kyle. Kyle watched as Both Pan and Bra were fighting trunks in SSJ but couldn't even touch trunks in his base state. Kyle knew something was up. "Hey Kyle you should give us a hand for some reason he just got a lot stronger on both of us" said Bra. "Kyle went SSJ and charged at Trunks" *Trunks Blocked the punch with both arms* "Wait a minute Kyle last time I checked weren't we all around the same power?" said Pan. "Ya how come you can hit trunks and we can't?" followed Bra. "He is using Sadistic Beam how long have you two been fighting him for?" asked Kyle. "Idk almost an hour now" said Pan. "Thats weird, Why hasn't he ran out" thought Kyle.

"Well the gig is up, I was indeed using sadistic beam but because their are two of you my power increased by double and my time increased a bit more." trunks said. *Pan and Bra's power raised and Kyle laughed while they beat the living crap out of trunks. *His power may have risen by double but it also divided by 20x*. Goku immediately appeared and looked scared. "What's wrong Grandpa" asked Pan. "I need to Hide fast" said Goku. *He Jumped behind a bookcase and then beerus and Whis appeared.* "Where is he, if you don't tell me i'll destroy you all" yelled Beerus. "My lord he is over there his ki is overflowing cause he is scared" said Whis. "What happened" asked Kyle. "Well you see Goku has just asked the Omni King to hold ask for another tournament against Universe 6." Whis said. "And why is this a problem" asked Kyle. *Beerus is strangeling Goku* "Last time this happened we almost lost the earth because this guy gave up on his last fight" said beerus. "Lord Beerus it's fine we have monaka." said Goku. "NO!, Monaka is off training under intense training and can't be disturbed." yelled Beerus. "I've already made the teams on the way over here, please have everyone, including the other Z warriors, to meet me out in the field so i can announce them." announced Whis.

(Out in the Field) "Alright there will be 1 team of 10 warriors, The matches will team battles so you need a teammate, I have gone through the liberty of picking them. First of all the people contending will be: Goku Vegeta Kyle Trunks Pan Bra Krillin Piccolo Gohan and Tien. The teams will be Team 1= Goku and Vegeta. Team 2=Pan and Bra. Team 3= Kyle and Trunks. Team 4= Krillin and Tien. Team 5=Gohan and Piccolo.

Alright you have a month to train so that gives you all a chance to train in my Staff with God Ki, be sure to know if you're ready or not to go in though as you may die.


	9. Chapter 9

Before you read this please leave a review with a character idea to be in the upcoming tournament, they will need to have their physical appearance, special technique and its effect, and his/her name. And PLEASE DON'T JUST DO SAIYANS, DO HUMANS, NAMEKS, ARCOSIANS, OR A MADE UP RACE. ONE WILL BE CHOSEN TO BE THE MAIN VILLAIN OF THIS ARC.

Where we left off Whis had just announced the teams for the Universe 6 tournament. There will be 5 teams of two people for each universe. Whis has offered everyone a chance to train in his staff which is filled with god ki, but if you're not ready you may die while in there.

Goku and Vegeta passed on the staff and decided to go train on a abandoned planet where they can cause as much damage without casualties. Krillin and Tien Didn't think they were ready for the staff and went to train in HTC. Bra and Pan are in the staff training, Piccolo and Gohan are meditating, while Kyle and trunks are waiting for their turn by talking about what they are going to work on in the staff. (Basically whis staff is a HTC filled to the brim with God Ki and any technique you practice will slowly be infused with God Ki.)

It's been 4 days and Kyle and trunks are still waiting their turns,finally Whis staff glows and Pan and Bra come out. "So what was it like" asked Trunks. "Well it's like the HTC time moves slower but only one month per day out here. "Wait so you got almost 4 months of training in their why not longer?" asked Kyle. "Well we already mastered the only technique we wanted too perfect." said Pan giggling. "Did you master SSJB asked Trunks?" (Both Pan's and Bras faces drooped) "We totally forgot about that" said Bra. "Sorry ladies my staff will only allow the same person in once per year." said Whis. (Kyle turned SSJ and swung a direct punch at Pan's face, the blow connected and she didn't even flinch) "Alright our turn lets go Trunks" said Kyle. "Tell Goten sorry that he wasn't picked for the tournament for me as well" said Trunks.

(Both Kyle and Trunks were sucked up into the staff). "I can't move!" said Kyle. "Ya either can I, is this gravity?" asked Trunks. "No this isn't gravity i can still stand just not move." noted Kyle. *Both Kyle and Trunks turned SSJ2* "I still can't move!" screamed Kyle frustrated. (Kyle and Trunks stood there for two days) "So this is what Whis meant by we could die." Trunks said. *Trunks started to meditate to pass the time* "This is stupid, how did those girls figure it out before us!" yelled Kyle. "Kyle shut up and look" said Trunks. *Kyle looked and saw Trunks moving around freely*

"Hey how did you do that, Tell me!" Yelled Kyle. "Calm down, you need to keep your ki inside you by absorbing the ki around us" said trunks. *Kyle focused his ki into his body and noticed that there was other Ki pushing against his body holding him in place*. "Wait how did you figure this out Kyle said walking around. "It was easy after I calmed down, but while this is great food sounds much better." stated trunks. "I like the way you think." responded Kyle. (Kyle and Trunks ate food and slept for the next 3 days)

"Well ima go train my new technique while I try to Find out how to unlock SSJB" said Trunks. "Wait we are training separately" asked Kyle. "Ya we need to master our own stuff, you know you want to work on you know what. Trunks said while Winking. "Oh ya, so meet back here in 5 months" asked Kyle. "Ya then i'll teach you a technique me and goten learned when we were kids for the next 2 months".(7 months have passed since that day)

"Alright you ready Kyle" asked Trunks. "Ya lets go". *They exited the Staff, and were met by Pan and Bra* "Really 7 months, how long did it take you to figure it out we needed to infuse ourselves with the ki, it took us an hour?" Bra laughed. "Shut up" trunks shot back. *Kyle threw another throw at Pan she threw a punch as well, they collided and broke the ground under them* "That's how I like it". Kyle said. "Us too" Pan said Blushing. "Hey where's Goten I wanna show him my new technique." asked Trunks. "He went off training with Gohan and Piccolo." said Bra.

(The time before the tournament flew by and before they knew it, it was there)

"Well is everyone ready to go?" asked Whis. "Well I wish I could have train in the staff, now that I know the trick to it" said Krillin. "Well the trip to get to the planet will take a day so you piccolo and gohan can train in the staff for a day if wanted, you'll get a month in of hard training." said Whis. "You bet, how about it Gohan" said Krillin "Sure I don't see why not" said Gohan.

*Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin all stepped inside the staff*. "Well let's go then" said Whis. "Hey Kyle what did you and trunks work on in the Staff?" asked Goku. "Well.. me and trunks worked separately for 5 months on our own techniques so we could surprise each other later" said Kyle. "Well what did you work on?" asked Goku. "Kyle don't tell him it's your technique you keep it to yourself" said Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10

I STILL NEED CHARACTERS READ THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO.

"We there yet?" asked Pan. "Does it look like we are their" said Vegeta. "Hey Pan can I talk to you" asked Kyle. *Pan walked over to Kyle* "What is it" asked Pan. Kyle grabbed Pan's hand and she blushed. "Pan I need to tell you something" said Kyle *Kyle felt a jolt and his eyes turned White* It showed him kneeling over Pan, crying and showed him with both Goku and Vegeta's heads in his hands. "Kyle what's wrong" asked Pan. A single tear ran down Kyles cheek as he looked around. *Kyle let go of Pan's hand and walked away not saying a word*

"Hey Pan what did Kyle want" asked Bra. "he..he..Didn't say anything" responded Pan. "Well ima go talk to him alright" said Bra. Kyle was sitting in the corner of the room. "Hey Kyle what's wrong?" asked Bra. No response. "Kyle you alri.." Kyle lifted his hand and shot a invisible way of Ki that knocked Bra on her butt. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" screamed Bra. Bra's nose started to bleed. Now everyone's attention was fixed on them. "First you play with Pan's feelings and now you're knocking down the ones that care for you!" "Maybe you are Just a villain like your father." screamed Bra some more. Kyle looked at Pan she was crying, he lifted 2 fingers to his head and disappeared.

"When did he learn that!? Said Goku. "He didn't he probably saw you use it one of his visions he said Vegeta. "I'm going after him" said Goku. *Goku disappeared* "Bra how could you, he is are friend, and you referred him to his father!" yelled Pan. Pan stormed away to the other side of the cube. "Bra I'm not saying sticking up for Pan was wrong and I'm also not mad at you snapping at Kyle, but look at who has their feelings hurt now. "said Bulma. "He was your friend I'm sure he had a reason for pushing you back, but now you have called him a villain and Kyle has been trying to put past his father's past and you brought it back to him." said Vegeta.

*Goku appeared on a deserted Planet* Kyle was sitting on the floor with his hands between his knees. "I didn't mean to hurt her, i swear" said Kyle. "I know you didn't now come back, im sure Bra didn't mean what she said." said Goku. "Goku she said I was like my father, a villain" said Kyle as he clenched his fist. "And while she was talking I heard my father's voice telling me to show no mercy and kill." Kyle sat there not even looking at Goku. "Well Kyle the question is do you think you're like your father?" asked Goku. "Goku I don't think you noticed since you were looking here for my Ki, but this is the tournament site and the Universe 6 team is standing behind you" Kyle said standing up.

*The cube showed up no more than 5 minutes later. *Vados and Whis made the stage and even Bedrooms for all the contestants and their family members* "Partners will sleep in the same room, while family members will sleep without them in their own rooms" announced Whis. Kyle looked at Bra. Her nose had stopped bleeding but she looked down Kyle. Kyle looked at Pan, she looked at him and Kyle could tell he messed up. "Hey Kyle It's alright, they are girls they will forget about it" said Trunks. "Trunks I bet you haven't noticed yet either" said Kyle. "What that half of Universe 6 team is in dark robes because yes I've noticed" said Trunks. "Doesn't one of Ki seem familiar." "No I don't sense anything familiar" Trunks said confused "I do" said Vegeta. "Me too" Goku said after. Kyle flew up to Champa. "Ohh you must be the new kid" said Champa. "Ya that's me what's it to you" said Kyle. "You should watch how you talk to a god" scowled champa. "You a god please you look like an overgrown Cat. "Grghhhhh" champa growled. Champa threw a punch. Kyle turned SSJ2. "Kaioken X100!" Kyle dodged the punch barley and swung a kick. Champa Blocked the kick and Vados stepped in. "Stop this immediately this will not be tolerated until after the tournament".

Kyle flew up to the Universe 6 contestants they consisted of Botamo, Mageta, Hit, Frost, and Cabba, as well as 5 people in cloaks. "Now that you have seen what I can do not even at full power I recommend you don't make me mad not even you". Kyle looked at the contestant on the far end. "Hmpph and may I ask who you may be" said the voice. "No way it can't be, that voice!" said Tien. "I've grown up along another path different than your own" the hooded figure started to take off his cloak. "And even if right now they are mad at me they are my true family...Father" said Kyle. "Kyle? How dare you challenge me after almost 33 years!" screamed Frieza.

-Chapter End-

Make sure you comment a character in the reviews I need two spots to fill and at this point i don't care if it's a saiyan.


	11. Chapter 11

"CHAMPA!" Beerus yelled flying up to the platform. "How dare you use people from universe 7 in this tournament, especially dead ones." screamed Beerus. "Oh brother you know better than i do that our two universes hell are linked, all I had to do is stop by Yemma and he was so scared he offered all of hell as my contestants." laughed Champa. "That is true my lord" said Whis.

(1 hour later) "Frieza is here, and so is frost, it's like we have the Frieza race showdown at this place" said Trunks. Both Kyle and Trunks were sitting in the bedroom they were assigned. "Trunks I want you to answer my question with full honesty" said Kyle. Trunks joyful face turned serious. "What" asked trunks. "If I ever try to hurt Pan or Bra or even anyone else from earth using the...well you know, I want you to kill me." said Kyle. "That won't happen since that technique should never have to be used." said Trunks. "Trunks I had a vision where 5 people were dead and only two were standing." said Kyle. "Kyle You have to tell me who so I can prevent it" said Trunks. "That's Not possible trunks, you see me and a one of the hooded figures were the last ones standing, and You, Bra, Pan, Goku, and Vegeta all lay dead at my feet". Said Kyle. Trunks froze in fear.

(1 hour after that) Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo came out of the staff. Gohan and Piccolo noticed frieza and left it alone. Krillin on the other hand did not he was confident he could beat Frieza. Gohan found Pan and asked her what was wrong but Pan won't talk to anyone. Bra still mad at Kyle was self training her stamina by holding her Super Saiyan 2 for longer while doing push ups.

The first Match is about to Begin it will be Gohan and Piccolo VS Magetta and Botamo. They all stepped in the Ring and the rules were announced. RULES: Killing is allowed. Ring outs are not allowed. If you attack a player who is not in the match your team loses that match. And lastly all people Killed at the end of the tournament will be revived with the earth,namek, and Super Dragon Balls. Anything you bring into the ring is legal but once the match starts no one may provide items to the competitors. Oh and I believe all of you had the opportunity to Train in God ki so the matches are Even Odds.

"Wait they trained in God ki as well" said Piccolo. "That explains why they look different" said Gohan. Botamo looked relatively the same except his eyes were red. Magettas lava was Blue and Purple and not its usual Red and Orange. "Well Let's have this battle begin"said the Referee. Gohan Turned Super Saiyan and charged Botamo. "I heard he knows how to send the damage I throw at him to another dimension through his body". Gohan thought. "Well there must be a limit to his power". Gohan Punched Botamo in the stomach and felt a Strong Pain in his stomach. "What" Gohan said scrunched over. Gohan threw a kick to Botamos side and felt another hit to his side. Meanwhile Piccolo and Magetta just looked at one another.

The fight went on for 30 minutes with just Gohan punching Botamo and falling to the ground. "If you haven't noticed by now I have made this technique so I could send the damage If hit on my body to the opponent's body." Botamos said. Gohan looked at Botamo and his eyes widened. Gohan punched the ground and picked up two pieces of rubble. He threw one at botamo and the other a second after word. The first rock hit botamo and broke while the second hit and left a mark. Gohan smiled picked up some more rubble and charged. "He figured it Out" said Vegeta. Gohan threw a rock at botamo and swung a kick right after word, the rock broke and the kick connected sending Botamo flying. "Is his weakness Rocks?" asked Bra. "No his technique can only send damage back at one object while the other object hits like it normally would." explained Vegeta.

Botamo surrendered after getting knocked around for a while. Gohan was seriously injured from his own attacks he fainted. "Gohan you should have figured that out before you literally beat yourself up." Piccolo thought. "I'm not gonna hold back." Piccolo announced. Piccolo raised two fingers to his head. "GOD BEAM CANNON" he yelled shooting a red and white looking special beam cannon. The beam pierced Magetta and killed him there and then. And like that the first Battle between Universe 6 and 7 was settled leaving Universe 7 at 1 team Up.

"We spend no time at all wasted" said Whis. Yes, Next Match Will be Team:Goku and Vegeta VS Team: Hit and Cabba. "Wow Vegeta we are already up" said Goku. "Shut it Kakarott and I swear if you hold back" Vegeta Scowled. Goku and Vegeta Jumped into the Ring, so did Hit and Cabba. "It's good to see you again Hit" Goku shouted Over. Hit looked over and smirked. "Hello Master long time no see" yelled Cabba. This time Vegeta smirked. "And Let the Second Battle Begin!" yelled the Announcer.

Both Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue. "Tell me Cabba, have you learned this yet" asked Goku. "No but I can Use this with Ease" said Cabba. Cabba went SSJG. "What I thought only people who did the ritual with 5 pure saiyans could use this" said Krillin. "Have you forgot Krillin their is a planet full of pure saiyans in Universe 6." said Piccolo.

"Kyle shouldn't we be out there watching the fights to learn things" asked Trunks. "Yes, but just focus and you can tell what's happening by their Ki. "Wait who's that approaching" asked Trunks. A knock on the door was heard and Kyle got up and answered. A Girl with Long Blue hair who looked around the age of Kyle and Trunks was standing there. "Um hello i'm Jasmine and I'm one of the spectators who came from Universe 6" said the Girl. "So why are you here" asked Kyle confused. "Oh I saw you stand up to Frieza and Champa and I just wanted to come say I think you are so cool" said Jasmine. "A fan girl?" asked Trunks.

"I'm not just a Fan Girl I'm strong too" said Jasmine. She disappeared and reappeared. "I mean just look behind you" said Jasmine. Kyle turned around and their whole room was trashed and trunks looked like a barbie doll with all the makeup that was on him. "What did you do to me!" yelled Trunks. "I didn't even see her move" thought Kyle. "Hmph you're quick" said Kyle cockly. "Well I wanted to maybe train with you and trunks" Jasmine said folding her hands and swaying back and forth. "Why would you want to help us, we are from your enemy Universe?" Trunks asked. "Well you see, I want to move to Universe 7" said Jasmine. "WHAT!" yelled Kyle and Trunks. "You see, I've seen how strong you guys are and….I want to kill champa." said Jasmine. "I'll explain later but here let me do this" Jasmine said as she disappeared. Kyle this time saw her start her stride but didn't see her move or come back. The room was fixed and Trunks makeup was gone. "Alright we will train with you" said Kyle. "Kyle is that a good Idea" asked Trunks.

"I feel we can Trust her" said Kyle smiling towards Trunks. "Yay thank you so much" said Jasmine. Jasmine Caught Kyle off guard and wrapped her arms around his stomach for a hug. Kyle surprised looked down, she was much smaller so close. Kyle looked up to see Pan and Bra in the distance. Pan just looked and looked down while Bra wrapped her arm around Pan giving Kyle a stare to remember. "So why do you want to kill Champa?" asked Trunks. "Well he killed my planet because our leader accidently said "it's" instead of "It is" to him" said Jasmine. "The hell that's Cruel" said Trunks. "Well the training starts tomorrow at dawn be here and don't be late.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE SECOND MATCH" yelled the announcer. "It's a tie?" asked Tien. "Yes, but what does this mean" asked Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta lay unconscious on the floor with Hit and Cabba on the other side of the ring unconscious. "That was scary" said Champa. "Yes indeed my lord" said Vados. "Hmph, seems the monkeys have not gone out of style" said Frieza. "SINCE IT WAS A TIE BOTH TEAMS WILL MOVE ONTO A FURTHER MATCH AND NEITHER TEAM WILL BE REWARDED A POINT.

-CHAPTER END-

This has been a longer chapter because I just had a good Idea to add a new character and I Just tried to develop her character a bit. Also ended Goku and the other contestants battles so quick because I feel I threw them in too early but I want to do something with the "Hooded Figures" and by the time you're reading this Bra has been born in Dragon Ball super which means Bra's name is officially Bulla. (But screw it i'm still calling her Bra XD) Hope you enjoyed. Give me your opinions about Jasmine and what her character and ability should be.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Whis when are we up to fight?" asked Trunks. "Well they are scheduled at random but if i were to guess I would guess you would be up in two matches." replied whis. "Think you can build a training room to pass the time till the next match. "Well considering the next match won't be till for another 2 hours I suppose you can train for a those hours, but the only condition is that Kyle must apologize to Pan he doesn't to Bra" stated whis. "Also I want you two to be there whenever Pan and Bra's match is happening." "Deal" said Trunks.

Whis built the training room with a gravity setting within. Trunks left to Tell kyle of the conditions. "WHAT!" yelled Kyle. "What's wrong just say you're sorry and we have to watch a match." said Trunks. "Fine but i'll tell her after the training" said Kyle. Kyle and Trunks left to the stage where whis built the training area. The stage was surrounded with a clear looking dome, whis stood in the center. "Alright ima go off to get Jasmine" said Kyle. "Why you so eager to go get her damn." said Trunks. Trunks entered the dome and he felt like his knees were gonna break. "Ok so this is how this works, the dome will limit the gravity to what the strongest person in the dome can handle" said Whis.

10 minutes later Kyle showed up with Jasmine. They stepped in the dome and both Kyle and Jasmine's knees wobbled. "You alright" asked Trunks. "Hmm the Gravity Did Not Change which means either we are all the same strength or I'm the strongest XD." laughed Trunks. "Oh who is this" asked Whis. "Hey im Jasmine" said Jasmine. "Jasmine show Whis how quick you are." said Kyle. Jasmine started to run and Kyle could barely track her. "Well I wouldn't say she is that much faster than you two, but I will leave it to you two." said Whis. Whis Left and they began to train by sparring and such.

Unknown by the three contestants, two other contestants were watching them in the stands. "Who do you think she is" Bra said in disgust. "She looks like a weirder me" Bra kept going. "I don't care why are we here." said Pan moping. "Pan you need to wake up, if he liked you wouldn't he have said something already, he is probably into that girl now, and I hate to say this to you now that you're hurting. But we are fighting soon and I can't have you like this." lectured Bra. "Ya I guess you're right" Pan said. "Wait what's that!" screamed Bra.

Kyle stood in the ring hair spiked Purple and a purple aura surrounded him. "I call it Demon form" said Kyle. "What is it" asked Trunks. "With immense concentration I let a demon enter my body and it gives me a gigantic boost in power" explained Kyle. "Wait isn't that dangerous" asked Jasmine. "Naturally yes but the trick is you must keep your concentration up to hold the demon in its place, if you lose control the demon can take over it will be in control of your body." Kyle explained some more. "I'm only able to do this because of my father's genes" scowled Kyle. "How long can you hold this" asked Trunks. "Well since it's not a transformation I guess forever" said Kyle. "Then why don't you, your power is almost triple its normal with this" said Trunks. "Because If he does there is risk that he may lose concentration when something happens and the demon will take his body." said Jasmine. "Exactly and really trunks I could get stronger if wanted, I just have to negotiate with the demon to lend me more power." Kyle stated. Vegeta Appeared and slapped Kyle.

"The Fuc* was that for" yelled Kyle. "Get out of this now or i'll be meaner than any demon that you have ever seen" Vegeta scowled. Kyle closed his eyes and a shield held around him. "What's he doing" asked trunks. "He is talking to the demon to tell him to leave" said Vegeta. Kyle's hair went back to normal and looked at Vegeta. "Wanna explain" said Kyle. "The demon was starting to slowly inject your heart with darkness, you were letting up your guard when explaining this technique" said Vegeta. A voice played all through their heads. "Can contestant's Bra,Pan,Frieza and Jasmine all head towards the arena their battle will commence in 20 minutes" said the voice. "You lied to me?" Kyle asked Jasmine.

"Only a little Everything about moving and hating champa was real, just I didn't tell you I was a contestant." said Jasmine. "And Kyle" Jasmine said walking away. "Tell that girlfriend of yours sitting in the stands back there she's a lucky girl to have someone like you. And trunks call me" she said winking. Kyle turned around and saw both Pan and Bra sitting in the very back of the stands. They got up and flew away. "Kyle you have to go apologize" said Trunks. "I will" Kyle held up two fingers and looked for her ki. "She's hiding it god damn it" said Kyle. "Well go find her, because their match starts in like 10 minutes and we have to be here." said Trunks. Kyle Flew off in the way Pan went.

Kyle looked all over the house area and the food area but couldn't find her so he gave up and went back to arena since her match will be starting soon she will be there. "Pan!" Kyle yelled. She was standing in an alley near the stage. "Why are you here" asked Pan. "I need to say I'm sorry" said Kyle. "For What?" asked Pan. Kyle didn't think of that what did he do to Pan. "For in the cube when I created that situation. We are friends and you have helped me so much and I couldn't see myself losing you."said Kyle. "What?" asked Pan. "Pan it's just that day when I got here and I was from somewhere else I could've been an enemy, or evil my father was Frieza and you believed I was good no matter what others thought".said Kyle as tears formed in his eyes. "Pan jumped in Kyle's arms as his lips met hers. "Pan I love you" Kyle said. "Me too" she said back. "Pan you should know back on the ship I saw a vision, you should know…." started Kyle. "No don't tell me just wish me luck, i'll see you after ok" Pan said almost in tears "where's Bra I have to apologize." Kyle said. "No time were almost up" said Pan. She started to walk away and went and gave Kyle another kiss. Tears formed as she walked onto the stage.

Pan walked on stage and whispered in Bras ear. Bra pulled a whole 360 and looked at Kyle Jaw dropped. "What did you do" asked Trunks. "I'll tell you later".

Bra and Pan stood facing Frieza and Jasmine. Let the match begin. Jasmine sped off and knocked Pan and Bra on their ass. "The hell how is she so fast". Frieza stood there and laughed. "I don't want to hurt you so please give up" said Jasmine. "You really think were gonna give up because you knocked us down, please humor me more." said Bra. Jasmine sped to bra and punched her away showed up behind her and slammed her into the ground. Bra jumped up and fired some ki blasts. Jasmine sped away but when she did Bra's Ki blasts sped up as well. "What the hell?" said Bra. Pan showed up behind Jasmine and knocked her into the air and Bra hit her down. "She not super fast at all" said Pan. "She only slows down our perception of things. If we know about it, it doesn't work on us." said Pan. "Damn it" said Jasmine. Pan and Bra transformed and whacked on Jasmine for a while. "I give up" said Jasmine. "It was fun" said Bra. "Give us a rematch when you're stronger" said Pan smiling. Jasmine smiled but started to lift in the air.

"Wait what's happening?" asked Trunks. Frieza stood with a finger pointed at Jasmine in mid air. "Father NO!" screamed Kyle. "Goodbye trunks" said Jasmine. Jasmine then exploded. Kyle charged up to SSJ2 and took a step forward. Trunks grabbed his wrist. Trunks then powered up to SSJ2. "How" said Kyle. "I don't know" replied Trunks. Vegeta and Goku teleported to Kyle and Trunks. "Calm down we can revive her with the dragon balls." said Vegeta.

"She was your teammate how could you!" screamed Bra. "She was a filthy mortal who wasn't strong enough to face two low class super saiyans." said Frieza. Bra powered up to SSJ2 and charged frieza with a strong right hook. The punch landed but frieza didn't even flinch. Frieza lifted his tail and whacked Bra away into Pan. "And this is only my first Form" said Frieza. Bra and Pan stood up and charged Frieza swinging Kicks and Punches but frieza dodged them all. He grabbed both there fists and slammed them into one another. "Pan?" asked Bra. Pan nodded. Pan and Bra stood up and threw their arms to their opposite sides. "No way" said Gohan. "FuuuussioooonnnnHA!" said Pan and Bra. "They fused!" said Krillin. Pan and Bra disappeared and what stood in their place was a woman with black hair and blue strips. "The name's Bran and I'll be the one to kill you for what you've done to all the people you hurt." said Bran. Bran went SSJ2 and charged Frieza. She knocked him in the air and threw a series of punches and finished with a blow to the head sending frieza into the ground. "MAIDEN SHOCK" Bran said Firing a massive Ki wave downward. Whis put up a force field to protect the suspectors of the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Frieza stood there all bruised up. "Not Bad Ill admit but its nothing for this,AHHHHHHHHHHH" Frieza yelled. Frieza Transformed into his Final Form. This time Frieza took the offensive and attacked beating Bran around like a child's toy. Bran stood up badly beaten. "Fine only got one last resort" said Bran. Bran charged up her Ki, as rocks flew around her. "What NO!" Frieza said charging Bran. He threw a punch but was blown away by the sheer force of energy. Bran appeared from the dust as a SSJB! Bran put her hand in a fist and the ground broke from under her. "She's charging all her ki into her fist" said Goku. "MAIDEN FIST!" yelled Bran. She charged Frieza. Frieza's eyes widened and got ready for impact. But nothing came. Both Pan and Bra laid in front of him. "Oh no the SSJB drained their fusion time plus that technique killed their energy supply they are defenseless." yelled Tien. Frieza laughed. "That would have killed me for sure". "Damn it, so close" said Bra. Frieza Kicked Bra. "Ughh" Bra said spitting blood. "Your Vegeta's daughter correct, this makes this 10x more enjoyable" said Frieza. "Stop it you monster" said Pan. "Oh thats no way to talk to your future father in law" said Frieza. Pan's eyes widened. "What's your game Frieza" yelled Gohan. "Oh Gohan how you have Grown, so I suppose this is your daughter, well lets just say I saw her all up on Kyle before this match!" said Frieza. Everyone looked at Kyle, but he kept he gaze on the match. Frieza picked up pan by the shirt. "What's wrong Kyle too afraid to come help you Girlfriend here" said Frieza. Kyle stood there unfazed. "Answer me when I talk to you" said Frieza. "Go on kill her" said Kyle.

"What!" yelled Trunks. "Kyle snap out of it, this is Pan if what he says is true that's your girlfriend and if not your bestest friend" yelled Piccolo. "Fine then I will" said Frieza. He lifted his hand to put a whole in Pans chest when someone stood next to him. "Put her down Father" said Kyle. Frieza looked up at where Kyle was, and he was still there. "How" asked Frieza. "Right now me and you are in the demon world, no one can hear us or see us but they can see our physical body's putting on some sort of skit i've prepared. You kill me here the demons will devour you they aren't now because I have made a deal with them." explained Kyle. "What do you want" said Frieza. "You will put Pan down and I'll assist them getting them disqualified and you will win and we will fight later." said Kyle. "And If i don't" said Frieza. "Ill let the demons devour your soul and we will win and never fight again" said Kyle. "Grrr deal" scowled Frieza.

Kyle snapped his fingers and they were back in their bodys. Frieza dropped Pan and started to walk away. Kyle appeared on stage and grabbed Pan. "PAN IS ELIMINATED DUE TO OUTSIDE HELP TWO REMAIN" said the announcer. "Trunks grab Bra" Kyle yelled. Trunks flew down and before he could grab Bra saw a light. "FATHERRRR" Trunks yelled. Everyone had devoted their attention to Kyle they didn't see Frieza fire a Ki blast at Trunks and Bra. When the smoke cleared no one stood there. "Frieza you broke our deal" yelled Kyle. Kyle charged Frieza but was knocked out by one of the hooded Figures. The hooded Figure grabbed Pan and Kyle and teleported up to where everyone else stood. "I'm sorry for your loss, here get them medical help quick especially the one I hit, I used too much power. Bulma was on the floor crying and Vegeta and Chichi stood by her side. Everyone else stood speechless. They just watched both Trunks and Bra die and did nothing about it.

-Chapter End-

I hope you all enjoyed this long of a chapter tell me in the Reviews if you liked it or you didn't want it dragged out so long. And I hope you enjoyed the whole fights and how I implemented Frieza with his cockiness. RIP Bra and Trunks. How will this affect Kyle and the rest of the Z warriors find Out next time on the SAIYAN HYBRID.


End file.
